Rom learns how to make a Plushie
by Dr. Humanity
Summary: Small drabble about how Rom goes to Plutia to learn how to make a plushie, from the expert Plushie maker - Plutia!


It was a fairly nice day outside of Planeptune's Basilicom.

Birds were chirping and the Sun beat down gently onto the planet of Gamindustri.

Plutia was busy making a brand new plushie that she hadn't made in a long time - A more updated version of her good friend Nep-chan.

Well, her name wasn't REALLY "Nep-chan" but it was as close to Neptune as she could get, for now anyway.

**Knock Knock.**

'Hmmm?' Plutia looked over as Mini-Histoire looked at her. "Are we expecting visitors today?"

"Mini-Histy" shook her head. "No. I'm not sure who that is-"

**Knock Knock Knock.**

Plutia slowly stopped sowing a new button onto the new Nep-Plushie and stood up, brushing herself down. Her outfit had slightly changed in the times since she had been to Hyperdimension - She now wore an almost Grey long sleeved t-shit with grey trousers. Nothing like what she used to wear, but it was more... Grown up? What did that word mean anyway?

Plutia wondered over to the door and opened it, only to find a girl wearing a blue coat looking up at her.

"Ahhhhh, Rom-chan! How nice of you to visit me~"

Rom nodded her head with a smile and looked to Mini-Histoire then to the amount of work that Plutia had been doing. "Ummmm, I'm not interrupting am I?"

Plutia shook her head even though Mini-Histy was flailing her arms up and down. "Nahhhhh, Your good. What brings you here little Rom?"

Rom took this moment to start poking her fingers together and looked down, a blush eminating from her facial features. "Ummm, I kinda... I kinda wanna know how to make dolls. Like the one you made of Blanc?"

Plutia's eyes widened but then softened again in an almost instant. "Wow... Okay, I can teach you!"

Mini-Histoire smacked her forehead in the background, muttering something about - "I'll just do it instead." Or, something.

Rom looked up and smiled widely. "Re-Really!?"

Plutia nodded. "Yes!"

Rom instantly went and hugged Plutia... Well, hugged her waist more like, but she still hugged her.

"Plutia... I LOVE you!"

Plutia felt a uneasy smile on her face as she blushed. "Awwww, I love you too. Come on, let's get you a needle-"

Rom nodded. "'**kay**!"

(_Three minutes later.._.)

_**"Itai!"**_

Rom put her finger to her mouth as she dropped the needle, a slight bleeding finger was popped into her mouth not a second later.

Plutia looked to Rom. "Oh no! You're meant to put the thread through the needle, see? Watch-" Plutia picked up the needle that Rom had dropped and put some thread through it, twisting it slowly. "See... Now, if I want to make a pattern..." She started to twist it more and Rom, being the ever dilligent learner, watched every second of it.

Rom nodded and took her finger out of her mouth, proceeding to follow Plutia's instructions. "So... If I do it like this..."

(Another thirty minutes later, and one more needle used-)

Rom had made her very first Plushie. It was a mixture of Neptune/Blanc/Ram and herself in one character, but she honestly felt proud of it.

"Thank you Auntie Plutie!" Rom smiled widely as she hugged the plushie.

Plutia hummed in agreement as she patted Rom on the head. "It's no problem. I like making dolls of my friends, so I'm glad you do too!"

The plushie had a brown hat, that Plutia had stitched on for Rom as the needles were a bit too small, a Purple coat, Pink and Blue shoes and a pink shirt.

"What kind of name are you gonna give her?"

Rom thought about it and then smiled. "Winter."

Plutia then smiled also. "Winter doesn't sound like half a bad name~ Wait... It's getting dark... Are you gonna go home?"

Rom tilted her head at Plutia. "Can I stay here tonight? I think Big Sis won't mind if I'm with you..."

Mini-Histoire was about to interrupt but found that the look of the melted heart expression on Plutia's face made her cave in. "Sure thing... You can sleep in the main room with me... Or with Yellow Heart~"

Rom nodded with a great big smile on her face. "Sounds great too me!"

**[The End]**

* * *

Authors/Note: I thought I'd say that it has been a long time since I did ANY kind of story so, I am sorry for the delay. I will ATTEMPT to get back to my stories ASAP!  
Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
